Romulus vs Stubbs
This is a What-If Death Battle between Romulus from Undead Knights and Stubbs the Zombie from Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse. Intro Zombies are a dime a dozen, but these undead heroes are one of a kind and with armies of the undead to back them up. Romulus (Cue Undead Knights BGM05) Tell me, have you ever heard of the tale of the Cavalier Marriage of Blood? I know I have. It all started as to how it ended, with a wedding. A long time ago the different nations of the land waged war on each other for control over the land, it's almost like Game of Thrones only with no dragons or iron throne. One day the aging king of Cavalier Kirk Gradis took a young maiden named Fatima who was fair and wise for her age, but that’s going to be covered later. She would become queen and together with her new husband they ushered in a new age of peace and prosperity to the kingdom and united the warring nations of the land to form a great commonwealth. But when something good comes, something bad has to ruin it. One knight discovered that King and his army were about to eliminate one house ordered by the queen, the House of Blood was to be wiped out in the night when they were traveling to see the king about the marriage. In the dark of night, the members of the house of blood were slaughtered by the neighboring kingdoms by the king’s orders, it was ambush that night. When the night saw this he went into a berserker rage and slaughtered the knights responsible for this, but in the last swing he cut down the lives of his brother Remus and his blushing bride Sylvia, the kings daughter, who would have done this but Romulus Blood leader of the House of Blood, After the slaughter ended, he made a Bargen with a demon called the Beast and granted the trio with the power to control the dead. Romulus Blood was dead and, in his place, came Romulus the Undead Knight. (Line- The Beast: "Awaken my child and take the gift I bestowed upon you. Together, we will right the injustice you have suffered.) (Line- Romulus: "I'm back to serve my king. Serve him his own head for what he's done.) (Cue Undead Knights BGM13) With his newfound power from The Beasts blood, Romulus and his friends gain enhanced strength, durability and can turn their foes into undead soldiers to do their bidding, and with none of the sass. By grabbing an enemy, he comes across, grab them by the neck or face and turns them into the undead. With his army, he can use them in a different number of reasons like breaking down gates, command them to attack enemies, and even create a human bridge, I’m not kidding they can do that too. : Undead Minions * Very Fast * Can Destroy any kind of Barricade * Can make a human bridge * Attack anyone who is near * Once grabbed the zombie can be used for... **Throwing at a certain direction into enemies and barricades path **Slamming a zombie to the ground to create a shockwave **Using a zombie as a human shield *Very expendable Even though they are great to use and durable enough to be headless and limbless and still keep fighting, they do not last long as some of them can disappear in a matter of minutes (but not too short like 3 min.). Romulus is a powerful specimen even without his undead army, with swings from his sword he can mow down his enemies, knocking them back, Stubbs the Zombie (Cue Mr. Sandman) Welcome to Punchbowel Pennsylvania, the futuristic city of 1959 (yes that's the location, don't ask). Free of crime, poverty and other city blights, this dream was realized by the rich billionarie playboy Andrew Monday with the help of Dr. Hermann Wye; an ex-nazi working for the good guys. Here in Punchbowel, people are free to drink their fill of the future and no one has a care in the world. But that all that changed, when a zombie rose and stole a mans wienier. (Line- 1950's Jock boy: "Get your hands off my wienie") Meet Edward Stubblefield, a 1930's door to door salesman trying to make a living, but was tragically killed by an angry redneck who caught him shooting swimmers in his daughter. Hey, at least he went out in a bang. 26 years later, Ed, or Stubbs as the title of his game says, rose from his grave and began doing what zombies do best. Eating brains! (Line- Army Solider: “It’s! Eating! Me!!!”) (Cue The Living Dead) So okay, he's a zombie that eats brains and infects people turning them into zombies right? Well, there's more to Stubbs than meets the eye. Such as, he can create his own army of zombies and command them to do his bidding. From pushing them around to simple whistling them to follow him. (Line- Stubbs: "Whistle") (Line- Zombie: "Huh?") Stubbs zombies are expendable like any zombie, however they seem to only die once the entire body is destroyed. The zombies are slower compared to Stubbs, lack any intelliegence and seem to just hang around when there's no brains to eat. But the zombies are often used as a diversion for Stubbs to gain an advantage and wander around his victims undetected, and enough of them can push down a military gate. : Zombie Minions: *Durable even when headless *Completely expendable *Gains the most attention *Used as a distraction *Stupid mindless corspes hungry for brains. But he doesn’t let his minions do all the dirty work for him, since Stubbs has quite the unique arsenal. He can take out his bloating gut and launch it at a group of soliders then detonates it with enough force to rip them in half. He can do the same with his head, except with more control of where he bowls. Or if there's too much gun fire and he needs more minions, he can mind control anyone with his dismembered hand. And finally, he can stun an entire group by.....farting. (Line-Soundeffect: Stubbs farting and Policemen making gross sounds.) : Weapons and Powers *Unholy Flatulence *Gut Grenade *Possession *Sputum Head *Zombification *Regeneration But there is more to Stubbs than his flatulence problem. Let’s talk about his greatest feat in the game, Stubbs supernatural ability to regrow limbs and his own head. Stubbs can leap over 5 ft above ground and prowl his victim with his claws, survived gun shoots, chainsaws, shotguns point-blank, and laser pistols, tear through wooden doors, or just tear off limbs and use them as clubs. Stubbs once beat the police chief in a dance off, yes its real, bare with me. Stubbs then detonates his Gut Grenade causing a massive explosion which flung him what should be 100's of feet into the air. He then landed ontop of a Parking Garage, but then rolled off the 5 story construction and landed flat on his back. And then got back up like it was nothing. Polls Who would you be rooting for? Romulus Stubbs the Zombie Who would win? The Undead Knight The Rebel Without a Pulse Fight Result The winner is... If There Was A ScrewAttack Score.. Trivia *The connection between them is that they are both zombies who infected people and control other zombies, they also caused havoc in their own worlds (The Kingdom of Cavalier and the city Of Punchbowl). Both died in their prime and were resurrected by different means. Category:Undead themed Death Battles Category:Shaggy Ragdoll Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles